Episode 2: Nagisa's Mermaid
'' '' ' ''Synopsis: Nagisa comes up with a plan to get new members - make a movie of Haru's swimming. After all, Haru-chan, looks just like a mermaid, or so Nagisa thinks. The filming is an adventure for the boys and Haru looks great. The posters around school announce a film displaying a mermaid and many boys come to the screening. There's confusion and the screening is a rout, but Nagisa is certain that the film exists in the Tachibana household. ''' Nagisa remembers the first time he saw Haru-chan swimming back in elementary school, his immediate thought being that Haru looks just like a pretty mermaid. At home, he tells his older sister about his impression and is teased about calling a boy a mermaid. She looks up the word and learns that males are called mermen, but Nagisa insists that mermaid suits Haru-chan better. In present day, Nagisa and Haru are in the changing room adjacent to the high school swimming pool waiting for Makoto to begin their club meeting. Haru is busy carving Iwatobi-chan figures to be given as favors to potential members. Nagisa isn't sure if that will work but Haru is totally engrossed and totally silent, as usual. No matter to Nagisa who likes Haru-chan just as he is and always has. Makoto arrives, looking more worried than usual. He asks for ideas, chiding Haru for not paying attention. Haru stops carving and states he's creating favors to lure in members. Makoto smiles and nicely asks that he pay attention. Haru complies. Nagisa is feeling like a true high-schooler, so when Makoto asks for his idea, he enjoys the moment and stalls for time. Haru guesses, "a giant Iwatobi-chan" and Makoto's frustration is off the charts. Nagisa laughs, thinking that Haru is the funny man and Makoto the straight man. Nagisa then suggests that they create a movie of Haru swimming underwater. He has connections and Haru is up for it, eyes sparkling at the thought of swimming. Makoto is still worried, but agrees. The following day, they travel to the studio, which is actually an old mansion with an indoor pool. Kagenuma-san, the cameraman, tells Haru where to change, but before he even finishes Haru has stripped down to his competition swim suit. Kagenuma-san nods and Haru dives in. Everyone is enchanted with Haru's swimming, but especially Kagenuma-san who begins filming. Haru acts as if he's alone with the water. Makoto watches all this with a continued worried look. After an hour, Makoto meets Haru poolside, holding out his hand just as Nagisa remembers while thinking he looks like a fairy tale prince pulling a mermaid princess out of the water. The next evening, the edited DVD arrives and everyone gathers in Makoto's room to watch. Haru's swimming is breathtaking and Nagisa is sure they'll get a flood of applications because he looks so beautiful. Makoto looks conflicted but is soon busy playing family videos, including one from kindergarten with Haru and himself. Nagisa admits he's a little jealous. At school, they arrange a screening party and put up provocative posters announcing a showing of "Nagisa's mermaid. Enchanting figure!" Lots of boys fill the AV room to watch the video. Just as Makoto announces the beginning of the film, Ms. Amakata rushes in and tries to stop the showing, but it's too late; Makoto has pressed PLAY. Ms. A blocks the monitor shouting, "Don't look!" until Nagisa calmly explains the movie's subject. She moves away only to reveal a smilling Makoto from kindergarten. The video is one of the Tachibana family movies. All the boys in the room "boo" and leave with nobody joining the swim club. The trio search the Tachibana house for Haru's DVD without success. Makoto seems relieved. Haru doesn't care although he is disappointed that his Iwatobi-chans have been given away. At home, Nagisa asks his sister if they can get another copy, but she says it's impossible because Kagenuma-san and she had a falling out and he's left Japan on a job. He daydreams about Ren and Ran growing up, getting married, and having children. They get their families together at the Tachibana house to watch old movies and, lo and behold, the video they watch turns out to be Haru-chan swimming so beautifully that their children are inspired to start swimming. They go to a swim school and meet a kid like Haru-chan and they all swim in a relay together. The fantasy makes Nagisa very happy and excited. Category:Free! (Novelization) Category:Episodes (Novelization)